From The Sea She Walks
by Wolf-Singer94
Summary: Kagome is an outsider from the sea and is forced to go into hiding on land. Never knowing her pearants and never knowing of friendship. She wil dicover what it all means including love! But what will happen when she is a mermaid? Rated for safty!
1. From the Sea

**From The Sea She Walks**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but as any InuYasha fan I wish I did. :D**

**Chapter 1: From the Sea**

The water was cool and perfect for the summer day; but Kagome wouldn't notice cause' she'd been in the water her hole life. Swimming and swimming; searching the ocean from top to bottom, seeing a blur of the sun and moon on the surface. Kagome wished for more than being able to communicate with fish and swim as fast as a race car; but as she loved this gifts she wished for them to be gone; but what she wished fro more to be gone was the scaly, purple-blue tail that was her legs.

"Get back hear!!" a voice yelled as Kagome wished and pushed to swim faster. The woven seaweed bag widely at her side, glancing back over her shoulder she saw the guard chasing after her. "Not in your life-time pops!!" she called wickedly after her; and swam quickly around a coral rock. "You return those sea-weed raps now!!" he yelled over to her fowling in pursuit; but she was no where to be seen. Not a floating ebony lock; nor her mischievous brown eyes. "Not a scale in sight," the guard grumbled.

TWO DAYS LATER

Kagome was wondering threw the market street; with a hood on when something caught her eye. A reward poster and it read; 'Dear mermaids and merman of Alantica. A thief about the age of 16 has stolen from your stores for two long, if anyone sees her you are to report to the head officer or guard if your area' then if gave a descriptions of Kagome and a very good pitcher of her. "Move!" an angry mid-wife growled shoving Kagome sharply, yanking off her green hood; mer-people around gasped at the young 16-yer-old that was Kagome. "Get the guards!" someone yelled over the mummer. "No lets, GET HER!!" another yelled. Kagome swam, and swam fast at that with a half-angry mob.

HOURES LATER

Kagome poked her head out of the coral cave and looked about; not an angry mer-person in sight, it was safe to get out. Swimming silently Kagome swam out. "Kags!!" a faint voice called, "Kagome!!"

"Tally! Is that you?" Kagome called back into the dark water,

"Yes! Where are you?" Tally asked,

"By the hide-out. Is anyone about?"

"No Kags," Tally answered as she came around the bend. Tally was a small clown fish; but she had a big hart and voice.

'The whole sea is talking about you," she said as she swam up in-front of her friend; Kagome raised a slender eyebrow, "Well maybe not the WHOLE Sea; but definitely this part." Tally said with a fishy giggle.

"Probably, an angry mob cased me all-the-way hear." Kagome said slurring the words a bit. "She has to be around hear," a near voice said,

"Shssss!" Hissed another, "she'll hear us and disappear again!"

"You have to leave," whispered Tally, "You're not safe hear!"

"But—"Kagome started,

"No buts!" bubbled Tally, "They will not leave you alone till they find you!" Kagome sighed and agreed, tomorrow she would leave and go to the land, the dreaded land is where Kagome would be safe.

ABOVE ON THE LAND

Sesshy's POV

"Sesshomaru! Hurry up!" InuYasha my little twit of a half-brother called over his shoulder. "This is not a race," I informed him; I smiled to myself as I saw an annoyed frown cross his annoying face. A twig snapped underneath my foot, 'this is a waste of time,' I growled to myself, 'stupid parents! Making me come on this stupid camping trip!' They had made me come along on my half-brother camping trip when I'd rather stay in my room playing my guitar! "Yo! InuYasha," A familiar voice called threw the manor of bushed trees and rocks, Miroku soon appeared, "Oh Sesshomaru I'd thought you would have stayed home playing' you guitar," he said,

"So did I!" said dryly, Miroku just gave a snorty laugh, "Who are we waiting for now?" I asked irritably,

"Just Sango and Kikio," InuYasha said as he moved to sit down on a bolder, I just gave a hum; in reply.

No soon after that the two girls arrived and we were son on our way looking for a camping spot. "Yo! Sesshy! Inu! You two can drop your sealing spells now!" Sango called from behind me. I just gave a brief nod and lifted my sealing spell. My hair turned from blond to silver, and grew to about half-way down my calves; a blue cresant moon appeared on my for-head, with two magenta stripes on my cheeks. My ears went pointed and my claws and fangs grew; then finally my silver tail unrolled from its confinements.

Taking a brief look over my shoulder, InuYasha had just taken off his rosary that acted as his sealing spell; he had silver hair like myself and two little dog-like ears on top of his head; he also had fangs and claws; and barely half of my power; what do you expect from a half breed.

Soon we had chosen a place. It had a decent size clearing, a river near by and cliff on one side. We had set up a fire and it was blazing with some fish already cooking, and our sleeping bags set up around it; mine a little away from my friends. Yes I called them my friends and indeed they where SOMEWHAT friends.

NORMALL POV

Kagome gave a heavy sigh, "I'll see you round. And remember as long as you are in the water you can reach me!" Tally said comforting.

"Why don't we change you into a mermaid and you can come with me!!" Kagome said hopefully, but was disappointed when Tally said, "No."

"Kagome this is what you have to do," Tally continued, "For your safety!" Kagome nodded with another sigh. "Now go. Go you stubborn fish!" Tally laughed, and so did Kagome; weakly. And Kagome swam off.

Kagome poked her head out threw the water's surface, the sun's rays where beating down on her. Looking over the waves that bobbed up and down she saw a beach with people playing volley ball, little kids playing in the shallows, and people sun-backing. All land people.

Traveling around pass the sand beach, and rocks and a reef she came upon another beach; much like the last one but with less land people on it. But Kagome also found an underground entrance to something; it was big hole-ish looking entrance. Under a hang over of rocks and coral. Kagome swallowed a nervous breath and swam into the unknown.

The tunnel went down at first but then took a rapid ascend. Kagome felt the water go from salt to fresh in a mater of meters. Kagome's dark haired head popped up out of the clear water, a beat and a swish of her tail and the soft sand went up in a small cloud.

'I've swam in land somehow.' Kagome commented to herself, looking at all the foreign plants and a bird in a near-by tree. Swimming upstream a bit, with her head above water she found a small looking beach. Somehow Kagome pulled herself ashore and out and far off from the water; a bit like a beached whale she was now.

Fifteen minuets later Kagome ad dried out and was struggling to stand on her very own two legs. She was using a tree to stable herself, when she looked down and saw she was wearing a simple Wight dress that brushed around her ankles. Kagome took a step and then another; away from the water. She took another step but her grip on the tree slipped and Kagome legs crumbled beneath her; and she screamed.

Everyone looked up from what they where doing as a scream reached their ears. "What was that?" Kikio asked,

"Not a clue!" Miroku said, "We better cheek it out!"

"Why?" InuYasha asked lazily from his sleeping bag,

"Cause' someone might be hurt!" Sango said sharply, InuYasha just Fhed' got up and began to walk toward the scream, seconds after the whole group was following.

Kagome hit the ground hard. The side of her head colliding with something making a painful explosion.

The gang walked onto a small looking beach; to see a girl with her head in the sand. You could see her hand s sake a little as she pushed her body off the ground and up. "Oh no are you ok?!" Sango partly yelled as she ran up and kneeled beside the strange girl. "InuYasha get the first aid kit! Now!" Kikio commanded quickly; and InuYasha was off back to camp; using his demon speed. He was back in about four seconds.

"Why do you need this?" InuYasha asked as he handed the small box to Miroku who handed it to Kikio who handed it to Sango who pulled out a cloth, some disincentive and two butterfly clips.

"What are you doing?" Kagome quickly said once she was aware of her surroundings; making a pathetic attempt to crawl away from the stranger. "Where helping you," the girl with a cloth inn her hand said calmly, "you're bleeding." Kagome rose a shaky hand to her throbbing temple, she barely touched it when she quickly drew her hand back and looked at the small amount of red liquid that stained her fingers."Wha---" Kagome started but then fainted.

* * *

Ok this is probably the longest chappy I've wrote so far. I hope you enjoyed it and all. 


	2. Frist Fight, Meetings Later

**From The Sea She Walks**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its charters!**

**Chapter Two: Fights First, Meeting Later **

Kagome rolled, tangling her legs in something; waking her from her slumber; worried. 'Where am I?' she asked herself as she looked around the dimly lit clearing. Memories came flooding back and she sighed heavily. Kagome tried to stand up but something stopped her; she looked down and a big piece of material tangled itself around her long, new, legs. Unwrapping her self she looked around and figured out where she was.

It looked like a place where the group of land dwellers lived; temporarily. But Kagome had no time to investigate; she had found land and needed to figure out what to do. If Tally was right; things would go smoothly if she didn't let people know that she was part fish part human, and able to talk to fish. AND if the land life was much like the life she once, somewhat, lived she'd be ok.

FLASHBACK

"When you get there ask someone where a jewelry shop is and sell some of your jewelry for money," Tally said,

"Why do I need money?" Kagome asked.

"You'll need money to buy what you need to live. Food, water, shelter, and clothes." Tally explained, "Watch out for roads and cars. Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have at least 400 brothers and sisters who have friends, who have friends so on." Tally said; Kagome smiled.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Ok. Now to stand then walk,' Kagome said. She sake-ally stood her arms waving franticly in circles to keep her balance. "I feel like an idiot. A fish out of water, literally," She grumbled aloud.

"You look like an idiot too," Sesshomaru said from his position under a tree. Kagome glared towards the blond hair boy, it was one thing when she commented on herself; but a complete stranger saying she was an idiot, simply infuriated her. 

"Why," Kagome said in a slight voice, once she had turned to him and was balanced, "do you think I'm an idiot. That's a rather weak sealing spell you have on." Sesshomaru's noh-mask was still in place but his 'brown' eyes where surprised that this 'human' saw right threw a very complicated and strong sealing spell.

Kagome, now totally ignoring the stoic demon, tried walking. One step; successful. Two steps; successful. Third step, TUMP! Kagome landed on her butt. 'Gotta' try again, get use to walking Kagome. It ant' that hard!' "OW!!" Kagome cried as her foot stepped on a rock, and then fell on her butt once as she jumped back in surprise. "Do you need some help?" Sesshomaru offered playfully but cruelly as well. And Kagome being a kind mer-person she said, "Hahaha," She laughed happily, like a chilled, her tone changed quickly, "Like you'd give a crab-claw if a shark bit me!" Sesshomaru raised an elegant eye-brow, "Your right," he said, "I wouldn't and would never cear for a wench like you!"

"Humph!" Kagome said she tried walking again, "Jerk!" she grumbled.

"Heard that wench," Sesshomaru said.

"Good!" Kagome yelled back waking up the slumbering camp members.

"Wha--- who?" InuYasha started propping himself up with one elbow rubbing his eye with the other hand. "Smart one wench!" Sesshomaru commented Kagome gave a chilling grin, "Thank you."

"What did you do _this _time Sesshomaru?" Sango said wirily. Kagome's head turned to Sango then to Kikio, "Really Sesshomaru. She banged her head. Tusk-Tusk!"

"Hay!" Kagome cried but was totally ignored,

"I _may_ have been nicer if you hadn't voted me out of _my_ sleeping bag," he replied, no emotion in his voice or on his face. "When was the last time you did anyone a favor?" Miroku asked.

"Tonight," Sesshomaru said dryly.

"Can we go back to sleep," grumbled the lazy InuYasha.

SLAP!!

The sound echoed threw the clearing, all eyes turned to Kagome her hand was outstretched and had made contact with Miroku's cheek. "Kenka" Kagome screamed. Her hand falling to her side as Miroku took a step back.

"What dose Kenka mean?" InuYasha asked,

"It means pervert," Kagome said, 'Duh! Land people would not know mer-talk!' Kagome scolded herself.

"Come on InuYasha that was an easy guess," Sango sighed.

"How many demons are here?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"HUH!?" InuYasha asked, by now sitting cross legged.

"Just those two," Miroku said, pointing to Sesshomaru and InuYasha. "He's Sesshomaru, that InuYasha. I'm Miroku, that's Sango and that is Kikio."

"Hi nice to meet you," Sango greeted, Kagome nodded slowly. All of a sudden she was shy again.

* * *

Just in case people who couldn't figure it out, Miroku's hand went to Kagome's butt and then the natural action went in place! This chapter is important to the to-become-chapter and all. And I forgot to mention Kagome has a marking on her arm and others when she's in her true form.

A special Thank you to

Koori Youkai Hime


	3. A Careful Observer

**From The Sea She Walks**

**Disclaimer: I will never own InuYasha!**

**Chapter Three: A Careful Observer **

* * *

It had been a grand total of four days since Kagome had came up land. She had stayed in a hotel. Sango had been kind enough to drop her off the next day after the argument she had with the once complete stranger Sesshomaru. And during that day she had found a jewelry store and sold her earrings; for 5,000 each.

Today was the froth day and Kagome was standing outside a unit complex.  
DING!

The door bell rang at the land lord's room, "Who is it?" a voice boomed from the other-side of the door. "Um I came to see about you spear unit. I'd like to rent it," Kagome said. The door opened up to reveal a man about 20. He was hansom but it was not the sort of hansom you'd be attracted too; it was almost scary, no it was scary. "Who are you?" He asked, more politely than the when he yelled threw the door. "Kagome Hisagura," Kagome said with a very slight bow, "About the unit."

"Its 200 a week. You pay for the electricity, gas and water. If you damage anything you come to me; if it belongs to me of course," the land lord said, his wait length black hair flopped over his shoulder as he did an even slighter bow to Kagome, "I'm Narku."

"Well that's all fine with me when can I move in?" Kagome asked,

"Today if you want. Hear," Narku handed Kagome a set of keys labeled 20, "Rent will be dew next Friday."

"Thank you," Kagome said and headed back out the building.

TWO HOURES LATER

"Argh!" Kagome whined, the pile of boxes that she was carrying where staked so high that she could barely see over them. "Hear let me help you!" a voice from in front of her. The load lightened as the top box was lifted by a woman with brown hair and eyes. "S-Sango?" Kagome asked, "Is that you?"

"Kagome? Oh my god you're the new resident?" Sango said excitedly. Kagome nodded her head. "That's grate!" Sango called happily, she walked threw the door followed by Kagome. Sango's stomach rumbled, "Hay wanna' grab a bite to eat. Kagome nodded; not knowing why.

20 MINUITS LATER

Sango and Kagome sat at a small café called, Sea Wing. And in Kagome's opinion it had a good name, it was next to a beach and the sea gulls where seen in the sky. But even though it was close to Kagome's old home she felt uncertain she had figure the in the pass four days that if she touched cold water she'd turn back into her original form with her purple-blue scaly tail and markings. She had two dark blue markings on her stomach that rapped around the back and then stopped just before her bellybutton with a blue dot at the point. The marking on her face where a little different, she had a purple dot at the corner of each eye with the same blue as her stomach lines that curved down a little. Hot water did nothing. She also learned that she could suppress her transformation but it caused her pain.

"Hears our order!" Sango said happily as the waitress brought over a burger and chips for Kagome and a seizer salad for Sango. "Nice tattoo where did you get it from?" Sango asked then crunching down on the leafy green salad, Kagome took a quick glance at the side of her arm. "It was ages ago I really can't remember," Kagome lied. Truth be told she had this mark as a mermaid and as a human. It was a seahorse the same colure as her tail, with a thick wavyish line that had waves that led to the seahorse.

"MERMAID!" screamed someone from the beach below; everyone turned too look. Kagome gasped as she saw a man with short red hair and bearded; glasses placed on his nose; pointing a shaky finger on a shaky hand on a shaky arm right at Kagome. "OH that's a mad scientist. He thinks mermaids are real. He once was a respectable man but he lost his reputation when he claimed an old woman was a mermaid," Sango said turning to Kagome, "His name is Onigumio."

"Mer-MERMAID!" Onigumio yelled again,

"Come-on we better go," Sango said. Sango paid and then left with Kagome, the police restraining Onigumio with him shouting. "You're letting her get away! See; see the mark on her arm! She's a mermaid I tell you a mermaid!"

* * *

Okay. Soory it took so long to update. I won't lie; i was being lazy so sorry. Im back at school so i'll really try and update as much as i can keep reading pleas.

Thank you for all the reviwes and all. Love them all!!


	4. Main Rule

**From The Sea She Walks**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. But I do own mermaid Kagome something I can be proud of!**

**Chapter Four: Main Rule**

It had been a day a full week since the incident at the beach. Kagome had found a job at a café and was working as a waitress; unfortunately it only paid 300 a weak. Kagome didn't eat much, but money was running out fast. So today at night she had a single and simple plan; to go back into the ocean and gather up her other belongs from her secret cave.

"Order up!" the cook sang out from behind the wall. Kagome picking up the plate of chips and onion rings and a glass of coke she headed over to table nine. "Hears your order..." Kagome would have said sir or mama but Kagome was not sure wither it was a man or a woman. She place the plate a little above the down turned head and then the glass on the costar beside it. "Aren't you spouse to be polite?" a cold voice asked from the person. "Huh?!" Kagome asked before she was about to turn. "Your manners need a touch up," the head turned up to reveal a familiar looking pair of emotionless brown eyes. 'Sesshomaru,' Kagome growled to herself. "Well sorry _sir_," Kagome said, meaning for her voice to give her not knowing whither he though him of a girl. Sesshomaru's eyes blazed with anger.

Kagome turned on her heals as her watch beeped, "sorry sir but i'm off duty now." She started to untie her apron and praticly bolted too the kitchen.

"What an arrogant jerk!" Kagome growled as she hobbled over some rocks. Salt water sprayed her face, taking a quick glance around; 'no one around; well looking,' Kagome confirmed to herself and then dived into the crashing water. It was medium deep and there was little current the high tide had come in already.

Kagome sunk to the sandy-ish bottom and looked down; her vision clear and perfect if not better; breathing was fine too, scales already forming on her legs. Her clothes began to melt away into what seamed to be nothing. Kagome's boob-tube was marooned-red colure with about a inch of seamy clear material falling off the bottom of it. Kagome felt the marking fading into her skin. Finally her tail beat marking up the pale sand she speed off into open water; keeping to the ocean floor.

A radar on a dash board of something above the water. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Curious eyes looked at the radar and then a something on the wall above. A photograph of someone in the water, ebony hair swirling around the figure. A small infant cradled in her arms, a ratty old blanked rapped around the majority of the infant's body. A purple-blue tail was what intrigued the blue eyes of the mysterious someone; the tail poked out of the blanket and in the clear water you could see the exact same color blurring under the woman's figure. "Looks like you've came back," the person cooed and looked back at the radar, a green dot slowly blinking off the radar. Evil smiles creep across the face.

Kagome slowed down and looked around. Not a mer-person in sight. 'Tally!' Kagome sent a telepathic massage to her clown-fish friend. "Kagome?" A small voice said from behind a coral rock,

"Tally is that you?" Kagome asked aloud.

"Kagome what are you doing hear?" she asked sharply,

"Getting my stuff," Kagome replied meekly; slightly hurt at her best friend behavior towards her return. Kagome continued to swim slowly towards the cave hollow, "How long do I have too stay above land?" Kagome mooned. "I'm not quite sure, they've sent a search party to look for you, so be wary above land," Tally said.

"Grate, now I have two problems," Kagome glowered,

"HUH?" Tally asked,

"There a land-person well he's a demon,"

"Demon?" Tally said, "But there only a myth."

"No. well when I met him I could sense his demon aura. It was powerful I mean really really strong; id hate to meet his father. Sesshomaru's evil well at least his hart is a yelcaie!"

"An iceberg!?" Tally asked to make sure, Kagome nodded her head.

Squishing into and pass a small crevasse, they entered the hollow of a coral rock. The cavern was not small but not big eathier. It was about one meater exessec before Kagome would have bumpped her head on the top; whitch was smooth. "Kagome i don't want you too come back after this," Tally said sadlly, "It's just to dangourose. The palace wants you and thats risky!"

"So apparently i'm a thife!" Kagome said anger hinting in her voice, but she then laughed sadly, "Well i am but i only stole cause' my pearants abondedned me when i was five years old! And then when i was seven my grandmah disapereared!" her voice was now rising again.

"Kagome! But that dosen't mean you have to turn yous-self in!" Tally squled. "Who said i was!" Kagome snapped.

"But that what your doing every time to swim close to Alantica!"

"It's--- it's," Kagome then sobbed and sunk down to the sandy botom of the coral-cave, and sobbed. "Oh dear Kagome when was the last time you cried?" Tally asked as she whatched the sparkling coulful glising glowing speaks hover around her friend, "It--it was a long time ago. every thing just so complcated now!" Kagome wailed.

"Kagome there's something i need to tell you," Tally whispered, "It what my mother said too me a long time, just before i met you. She said that a litlle while back a mer-person was put in jail cause' they where see out see by a fishermen. Above land they thougt the man was a madman but that mer-erson died in jail for urupting the enturnal blance that was sopse to be for entrity."

"Wait a sec, what was the land-person's name?" Kagome asked,

"We don't know. But shortaly after that the mother of the seen mer-person disapeared!" Tally said, "And there was a reumor that she went a-land!"

Kagome nodded picked up the reast of her jewls and her most prised posetion her mothers neacklace that was given to her befor her perants disapered.  
"Kagome before you go. You MUST rember not too be seen! If you are you may as well be dead!!" Kagome waved good by and swam back to the place she frist meet the gang! Over thinking what happened and who was the mer-person who was seen and the land-person who saw the mer-person. But what Kagome knew was that the rule she had too follow; NOT TO BE SEEN

End of chapter four : Main Rule

* * *

Thank you too

-kittycat

-mischievous female

-Soul Tiger

-Darkness living in Hope

-jane

-Tsuki Shirou  
-nagine riame joaquin

-Koori Youkai Hime

sorry if i missed anyone out! .

I would like to say 'im sorry' for not updateing and for my suky spelling, i suck at it anyway. I was in NewZeland all of last week and the computer was acting up! So sorry ANYWAY hears cappy four!!

Wolfsinger94


	5. PaRtY

**From The Sea She Walks**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I don't give a shit about InuYasha. But i wish i owned Sesshy cause' he's HOT!!! lol  
**

**A/N: I had to do something 4 this chappy. I realised when i re-read it that Kagome had already meet A Kikio in chapter one so now scroll down and see what ive done. (ive made it into Kagura)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Party **

"Hay! Kagome," Sango said as she placed the basic red mug on the wood coffee table that Kagome had place in front of the couch, "Do you wanna' come to a party with me and the gang this Saturday?"

"Huh? A part," Kagome took a sip of the tea that sat in her red mug, "I don't know. I've never been good in crowds."

"Oh come on it'll be fun come on!!" Sango begged "Today's Wednesday and in two days time a party is going on! It'll be fun it's at five to when ever!" Kagome gave worried eyes, "I don't think I'll go Sango. You're the only one I really know."

"I'll look after you! Just say you'll come." Sango begged. Kagome gave a heavy sighed, "Fine but if anything happens I'll blame you!" Sango gave a happy sequel, "Good we'll go shopping tomorrow after work, and I get off at three! You?"

"I get off at three thirty. But Sango I don't have much money." Kagome said wearily, "So I'm not buying anything!" Sango gave a nod of understanding. "Meet me at the mall at four!" Sango said at the door later on Kagome nodded and watched her disappeared round the corner; and she sighed.

The Mall

Kagome waited in the food court of the three story mall; she was drinking an apple smootthie. "Sorry I'm late!" Sango said as she sat down, Kagome offered a sip of her drink and Sango accepted and handed it back, "Hay that was like a whale you guzzled the whole thing!" Kagome half joked, Sango just gave a happy smirk, "Well that's me. Sango the person who guzzles like a whale." Kagome gave a snort, "That sounds funny."

"Hay Kagome how old are you?" Sango asked, as the pair got up.

"I'm 17." Kagome replied

"I'm 17 and a 1/2!" Sango confirmed!

(Second floor)

Kagome and Sango chatted and Kagome smiled for the first time; I mean a true smile not one like in the sea even with Tally, a smile she last smiled with her family before her parents left. "Sango," Kagome said, "Thank you for inviting me."

"That's okay. It looked like you need some fun." Sango chirped they turned into a store. "Oh how 'bout this one?" Sango healed up a purple sleeved summer dress with a blue rim for Kagome, Kagome shock her head nope; "Sango remember, I can't buy anything!" Kagome sighed,

"I know. I was going to buy it for you!" Kagome shock her head,

"No from where I come from people only that are family or in love or that of a celebration give gifts. Pulse I can't accept that you'd buy me something out of your own pocket when you earned that for you!" Kagome added quickly.

"But I want to buy you something. Think of it as a welcome gift." She held up a satrapy blue top; Kagome shock her head,

"NO! Please I beg you don't buy me anything!" Kagome said desperately,

"Okay but is isn't that MY choice!" Sango said lightly; but Kagome took it a little more, and ran out and home.

At her apartment

KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

"Who is it?" Kagome said. Saturday.

"Your landlord!" Narku called threw the door. Kagome opened the pale Wight door, "Yes?" She asked.

"I'm here for the rent! I'd have been here Friday but I was out!" Kagome nodded and left him standing out the door. She ran into the kitchen and turned on the tap and turned it off again. She then moved back and waved her hands up and down in front of her the puddle of water rose and sunk. Kagome's eyes tinted blue and the water grew into a wet snaky vine and reached up at the very back of the tall refrigerator. It grabbed a jar and brought it down to Kagome who accepted it politely accepted it from her water vine. She ran back to the door where Narku was peering threw and looking around curiously. She handed them the 250, for rent and water and electricity. "See you round" and the man left.

Kagome sighed, she hadn't seen Sango since the day at the mall and she felt awful it was not till she got home that she realised that the costumes on the land where different from the ones she were she use-to underwater.

Sighing she walked into the kitchen and using her powers over water she lifted it up but in mid air she changed her mind. Kagome made it cover herself, it sparkled like her tears but the colure of her power mostly stood out, clear blue. Kagome was not sure what she was doing but she felt the water cover her then vanish. Even though Kagome when wet with cold water gained her tail back this time it didn't work, running to her mirror in her bed room witch she found highly odd she looked at herself in the body length mirror.

She saw that her magic had transformed the water into a dress. It was the same colure as her tail and was pretty causal and had no sleeves. It went down to her knees and was only tight around her breasts. A simple light blue band was placed under her breasts and round the bottom of the lose dress. Her hair was in a high pony on top of her head, her ringlets falling loosely down in a black, glistening wave. But what Kagome was most surprised at was her mother's necklace. It was in a diamond-shape and had her clan mark, the same seahorse that was on her arm.

The same blue and a Perl Wight background, and a diamond at the top just before the hole that the sliver thread went threw; to symbol the moon, the most gorgeous thing her mother though was, "The time when the moon is out is when mer-people use to play above the water. But that tradition is long gone." Her mother had told her. "Mummy can you take me above when the moon is up?" Little Kagome asked. Her mother shock her head "When you're older... Maybe!" Kagome always new there was something her mother hid but dared not to ask.

She ran out of her apartment quickly locking the door. Like pure luck a taxi just drove by and when Kagome called it, the cab pulled up beside the kerb and stopped Kagome gave it the address Four Mount Drive.

Ten minuets later the taxi started to drive up a hill and stopped in front of a huge mansion. Getting out she quickly paid and ran to the door steep. A tall man in a black suit held a clip board said, "Are you on the list?" Kagome surged,

"Kagome!" She said. The man flipped the pages, "Gest with Sango?" Kagome nodded dumbly. He let her pass.

Kagome could have fainted at the noise that came and the people jumping up and down truing not spill their drinks that they waved in the air. Gaining she started to walk into the crowed and stopped when she realised the cold liquid. Going round the side she was safe. Climbing a flight of stairs the party dimmed but the music pounded. She spotted the person she was looking for. She ran up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder, "Sango?"

"I'm not Sango!" snapped the girl, "Who'd want to be that twit!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Kagome apologized, "I'm Kagome."

"Don't cear. You're an even more of a twit than her!" then the girl stormed off.

Kagome stared at the back of the girl. She then realised that the girl had black hair that looked much like her own except her was dead straight; but they had the same colure eyes; brown.

"Kagome?" a voice behind her said; Kagome turned around to see Sango and a red strappy dress that was lose and free much like her own. "Sango! Look I'm so sorry I just. It's just I'm--sigh I'm sorry!" Kagome spluttered. "It's okay! I forgive you. But I see you meet Kagura!"

Kagome nodded.

An Hour Later and Kagome successfully not getting wet

The part had only died down a LITTLE!! And Kagome had not gotten wet and she had walked threw the jumping crowds and spilling drinks and was now in the kitchen with Sango. She was getting herself a drink when she noticed something, her hand went to her neck, and Kagome gasped, her necklace, her mother's necklace had fallen off.

"Sango! Sango!" Kagome yelled, Sango came at once. "Sango have you seen my necklace?" Kagome questioned quickly. She shock her head. "Help me look for it." Kagome begged and ran off in search.

Ten Minuets Later

Kagome was on the brink of tears, she had lost the only thing her mother had left her and all in a short month or so. "Don't cry Kags will find it," Sango said soothingly, but that did not help.

"Sango!" An emotionless voice said from behind them making Kagome jump a little, the girls turned to see Sesshomaru. "What?" Sango said, friendly to the stoic being. "You wouldn't happen to know who's this belongs to. It was kicked under my door somehow!" he growled, to light be just one of those nights. Kagome gasped ran up to him as if she was a demon herself and snatched it from his hand looked at it and rapped her arms around him.

(OH MY GOD!!)

Sango stiffed a giggle. Kagome was, let's say just the right hight. Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru was tall and masculine, and Kagome being Kagome was slightly small for her age of 17 and feminie, snuggled nicely into Sesshomaru's chest, the top of her head reaching just to the top of his shoulders. Sesshomaru was not sure what to do, this girl that had mocked him at the cafe was hugging him, for finding her dumb trinket.

Kagome un-rapped her arms from around the male and looked up at him; his face was the same as ever, "Thank you so much Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said bowing.

Now Sesshomaru was even more confused, but her just turned on his heels and headed back to whence he came. (His room. A/N I forgot to mention this party is at Sesshy's and Inu's house!!)

Kagome turned to Sango and was putting on her neck lace when somebody came barging in shouting move it, followed by Kagura. "Oppose!" she said falsely as she 'accendtly' spilled her cold fruit punch down the front of Kagome's shirt/dress. Kagome gasped horrified. A bolt of pain shot threw Kagome's legs so strong to went to her shoulders; Kagome not knowing what to do ran.

She pushed herself threw crowed and up the stairs and then another flight of stairs; pain shooting up her legs. She felt scales forming. She ran into someone elder knocking them both to the ground. Kagome groaned, she opened her eyes to see a man much like Sesshomaru and InuYasha. "Nice legs," He teased. Kagome blushed but the looked at them herself a main patch was on her calf then a few scaled spotted her skin. The blush faded and she pulled her legs up close and stood up she was about run again when the main grabbed her arm looked at the markings and pulled her a little down the hall and into a double door room.

Kagome gasped a little help as soon as they were in the room she could no longer subside the transformation, she yanked her arm from the man and ran to the bed just in time. She fell just at the side pulling the blankets and tangled herself up in them hiding her purple tail as it came. She hared the man laugh, and then a womas voice echoed in, "What's so funny dear?" it asked. "It looks like I've found something I haven't seen in over 967 years!"

"And what might that be?" the woman asked,

"If you can get her out of the blanket you'll see!"

Kagome sighed, taking a deep breath, "No need!" she poked her head out of the covers, "She can see but I'll need a little help."

The woman and man walked over and began to un-tangle the girl. The woman gasped once she knew what Kagome was. The man helped Kagome to sit on the bed. Kagome waited flicking her tail about as the woman got over the shock. "Honey am I imagining this. This young woman is a mer-- mer-maid!" Kagome hissed a Shhhh!! At them and the woman flinched not in fear but realisation someone might have heard.

"I am InuTashe," the man said, "and this is my wife Sakura. She is the mother of InuYasha as I am his father. But Sesshomaru had a different mother but I am his father." Kagome nodded,

"I'm Kagome sir."

"I beg my rudeness Miss Kagome but may I take a closer look at your tail?" Sakura said nervously. Kagome nodded her head.  
"I'd like to thank you for umm hiding me but I must ask yo-"

"Don't worry we will keep your secret. It's just good to see a mer-person again. I saw one a long time ago." InuTashe said. The woman hummed as she stroked Kagome's tail then stopped when Kagome didn't stop moving her tail. "Don't worry I can fell you touching my tail." Kagome said cheekily. Sakura smiled stood up and leaned over toward Kagome

Her long slender fingernails torched Kagome's markings and started to stroke them, Kagome's eye-lids fluttered close. Sakura giggled, "It dose look like it that young miss Kagome's marking are the same as you hunny and Sesshomaru's." Kagome's eyes shoot open a slight blush staining her cheek but gathering her mind and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh when you stroke marking much like yours, on Sesshomaru and InuTashe the purr, but they say there growling after all what do you expect from a family of dog demons!" Sakura sang.

End of Chapter Five: PaRtY!

Thank you for all the reviews!

If you have any quitions don't be afraid to ask them!! Oh and a shout out to Secreats of the Hart by rainykitty. its a SxOC but its really good!!

Thaks again i'll try to update but i have some assiments that need doging so it might be two weeks. But i'll try to get a chappy for On The Trigger o


	6. Finding Powers

**From The Sea She Walks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! Wait do I own InuYasha screams this Oh do I do I I'm not sure if own him!! Maybe I'll wake up and this will all be a dream!**

**Just one of those days. People watch from streets as WS runs around in circles**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Finding Power  
**

It had been a few months since the party and Kagome was making good friends with everyone; well except Sesshomaru who she disliked at most times; probably because he ignored her made smart remarks etc. Etc.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

The rocking chair was empty and the grass was green and the old woman tended her vegetables and herbs in the plot across at the fence. "Kaede!" a young and hyper voice called.

His orange hair was tied back in an aqua ribbon and his bright green eyes where full of joy. "Can I go for a walk into town and get the new video game Kingdom Hearts two!?" the seven year-old asked. The old lady smiled warmly, "Yes but be back by lunch time."

"Thank you Kaede!" the boy was off back down the street, the woman smiled warmly and then the boy was back, "Forgot my wallet!" he said grinning as he raced inside to grab it. "Shippo you be wary okay." The boy, Shippo, nodded and was back running down the street.

The day was warm and the cool as Shippo walked down a smile on his face.

BACK TO KAGOME

Kagome sighed as she walked down the street of the shopping centre. She was purely lost. Sango had gone to another store as Kagome was looking at a book; she told her the name of store but Kagome was not paying her attention and missed the directions and the name.

Three bags swang in her hands. Two bags each with a brought items and her hand bag.

Her stomach tingled lightly and she looked around; it was the same tingle as the sealing spells InuYasha and Sesshomaru and their father wore just less powerful. It was coming closer and closer slowly increasing in the tingling but not in power.

"MOVE IT!" An angary and sharp voice said behind Kagome. A bony but strong man shoved Kagome ripping her handbag from her hand, and shoot off. Kagome wasting no time ran after him; yelling "THIFE! STOP HIM!!"

But no one stopped him, just let him pass waiting for some one else to stop him.

Kagome cached up to him then lost him in the crowd, giving up yelling thief by then; the tingling had not stopped. Then she saw the man turning down an ally way. A small grin on her face she made her way and turned down the ally way.

The man was squatting rampaging threw her bag her items begin gruffly scattered round the bony man.

"Give back my things!" Kagome said angrily and commanding. He looked over his shoulder. "NO! You'll have to take it from me wench!" Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously; just yesterday Sesshomaru had annoyed her and they had a massive argument and she still hadn't forgiven him.

"Fine," Kagome said. She took a deep breath and her eyes tinting purple as she summoned her powers.

Water rose from the damp ground and rose around the man. His eyes where scared and he stood there bamboozled and worried, he strutted, "Witch mo-monster!" Kagome shook her head

"Not even close," Kagome said her voice as cold and emotionless as Sesshomaru's. Kagome's eyes where now fully tinted purple the water was now up to the man stomach rising slowly engulfing him.

"STOP!" A voice from behind her took her back from where she was

"Huh?" Kagome said bewildered.

The water had stopped and was now at his shoulders; the man was too afraid to talk.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked, Shippo appeared beside her,

"Don't worry ---" Shippo began, but Kagome cut in,

"Demon! You're a demon boy," Kagome said eyes wide. Shippo's jaw dropped then he noticed it; a sea mark on the girls shoulder. He gave a kind grin, "And you're a mermaid," Shippo said.

A freezing sound echoed from the side if the two. The pair looked and the water around the man was ice; frozen in place.

"Di-Did I do that?" Kagome asked as she looked at the ice, "But that's impo-"

"Come on mermaid!" Shippo tugged at her hand, Kagome hurriedly got her things and letting his spell waver he took her hand a pulled her out the ally way and pulled her to his grandmothers place.

* * *

**END **

**I had this chappy all along and chappy seven to find I hadn't posted it! GOD! Call me a goldfish! XD sorry **

**Anyways hear it is **

**R&R **


	7. A Past

**From The Sea She Walks**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Past**

Shippo dragged Kagome down the street quickly. Kagome was panting as Shippo opened the gate and pulled her to the porch. Kaede was slowly rocking in the rocking chair and opened one eye as Shippo slowly rocked her awake.

She took one look ay Kagome and pulled every one into the house.

Kagome sat silently at the table, not sure where to look. Kaede was making tea and Shippo was grabbing some biscuits from the cub-bored. Soon everyone was at the table.

The mug of tea was in front of Kagome and Kagome steered inside. "It's been a very long time since I've seen a mermaid," Kaede said after a pause, "You look a lot like the one I saw when she cam upon land and married my son."

The tea spelt all over the table as Kagome looked up; even Shippo was looking at the old, old woman. A small smile was upon her lips.

"Yo—your not serious are you?" Kagome spat out.

"Yes I am young sea swimmer," Kaede said taking a sip from her tea she sighed.

"Sea swimmer? My old-blood…….grandmother called mer-people sea swimmers?" Kagome said her memory of her grandmother making a sea cake flattered back to her mind, "Her name was Lianna, Lianna Jin."

Kaede looked at Kagome, and placed her cup on the table. "My son Anthony married a sea swimmer, and her name Lianna and she look much like you," Kaede said, "And she had a daughter and named her a strange name, Sea."

"That's my mother!" Kagome was now so wide eyed you'd think that her eyes would fall right onto the table, "Sea is my mother's name, my old-blood's name was Lianna and called mer-people sea swimmers. So so so," Kagome's knees crumpled beneath her. "I am your grate, grate, old-blood." Kaede said looked at Kagome with kind eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought for a second.

SPLASH!!!

Kagome was dripping wet and was nocked off the back off her chair in surprise, with no time to suppress the transformation her clothes melted into seem what nothing and her purple tail replaced her legs.

"Wah- what in the name of the seven seas! Why did you do that!?' Kagome shouted at Shippo who held the bucket of water. Kagome flipped her self over and looked at Shippo who just had a grin in his face.

Kaede just tut-tutted and got up from her seat and went out of the room to fetch a towel.

"I just wanted to see if you REALLY were a mermaid as you claimed to be," Shippo said putting down the bucket. Kagome's face became softer than she just busted out laughing holding her weight up with her arms.

FIVE MINUETS LATER

Kagome had curled her tail, with a bit of effort, beside her and was towel drying her hair, she had not said a word since she had transformed.

"How come," Kagome said finally speaking, "you're not dead like my old-blood; she had turned to fome when I was about five."

"Ahh- that is because I am a miko dear," Kaede said with a kind smile on her face.

"Miko?" Kagome asked.

"I am a very powerful priestess my dear, and so I do not age as fast as ordinary humans," Kaede said, "Just as your grandfather, who was a priest, and now that you mention it your mother was probably the first of her kind. Not just as being half human but she probably had the Miko blood in her as well."

Kagome had now figured that her mother was half-human; and she also knew that her father was a mer-man. "So dose that make me a Miko too?" asked Kagome.

Kaede held out her hand to Kagome who took it; Kaede's eyes fluttered shut then opened up quickly and she withdrew her hand.

"Yes I'm positive that you are a Miko too; and a full blood Miko too at that."

Kagome had dried off and was now wearing the same dress as she had when she had arrived on land. Exited the door and was off back to her apartment.

Kaede shocker her head, "what is it?" Shippo asked.

"Poor girl she had a rough rode ahead of her." And with that Kaede went back inside.

* * *

END OF CHAPPY

OKAY finally it's done! YAY 

What a relief sorry it took sooo long!

And I'm so very sorry if I've repeated any information if I have let me know! Kay! Really let me know and i WILL fix it even if nidjas try and stop me!

If you have a questions just ask.

Wolf-Singer94


	8. Introducing Twins

**From The Sea She Walks**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Chapter Eight: Introducing Twins**

* * *

Days passed slowly as Kagome wonder of her past. She barely transformed now. Only when the full moon was out when she changes, she felt compelled to do so and if she didn't she was left with a sick feeling in her stomach for days after.

She spent her days working at the café, spending time with Sango and her friend. She still felt like an outsider, the lying was eating at her like a bug at a leaf. She promised too visit Shippo since he had taken a liking to her. And she planed to see Kaede and get more information. Maybe just maybe she might be able too find her mother.

Kagome was just shutting the door when Sango bellowed out her name. "Kagome! Kagome! Look look," she panted heavily as she leaned by the door frame of her friend's apartment. "What?" Kagome asked.

"Guess what!" Sango chirped, but before Kagome could reply she butted in, "InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's family is coming over and we've been invited over for lunch. It'll be so much fun! I mean there's a whole bunch of them. It was so fun when they came last year it ended up with InuYasha having a cake in the face!"

"Sango—" Kagome started,

"And there will be the two twins there a little naughty but there so cut—"

"I'll come okay now shut up!" Kagome side with a laugh, learning the colourful language from none other than InuYasha. (lol (0o) )

Sango smiled and handed Kagome a piece of paper; and with a bye Sango went to her apartment.

_COME TO THE TOSHI'S AT 9:30 SATURDAY FOR A REUION OF THE FAMILY AND FRIENDS PARTY_

_BRING BATHERS AND ANY PARTICULAR FOOD YOU WANT_

_INUTASHE_

The letter read.

Kagome sighed; oh how she loathed parties. Her last and first experience didn't go so well.

She shut the door and went to have a nice hot bath.

SATURDAY 9:30 aprox

Kagome hitched a ride with Sango. A nice summer dress was what Kagome was wearing, she didn't like jeans still for they were still too clammy and tight for her liking. The dress only reached above her knees and was a nice green. With matching thongs; she didn't like closed in shoes as well. (My my how fussy)

Sango wore fading pair of blue jeans with sneaks and a low-ish cut v-neck top, that was a darker green than Kagome. Her brown hair plated.

They were lead threw the house that was emulate and out to the side garden that was HUGE. It had pool and a running grass area and a wooden floored deck area with a huge long table placed in the middle with chairs all rounds. "What are they hosting? An army?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango laughed, "Kinda!" and then they were greeted by Sakura.

(I know it's not her name but I like it…. Sorry)

9:40 passed and people poured in. "It's mostly friends from a way away," Sakura explained briefly. Kagome saw al kinds of people come and drop there sealing spells. Kagome sat quietly at the back, with a small fake smile on her face. Why did this upset her?

"Now I haven't seen you before," came a voice. Kagome came from her blank thoughts and saw a wolf demon in front of her. His casual clothes somewhat neat and messy. He had black hair that was tied into a high pony tail and his eyes brown. And silted. "Ah- no I'm new to this," Kagome said a bit lost for words. "Well miss I'm Kouga."

"Oh- um I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you," she said then looked behind him as a squeal was let out. Kagome looked pass Kouga and saw a small girl latch onto Sesshomaru's leg. She had the same hair as Kagome, which was pulled into a small pony tail short and stump-ish on the side of her head. With brown eyes and a happy cheerful smile.

"Ah that's Rin," Kouga said, "She's been 'attached' to Sesshy since he saved her."

"Kagome!" Sakura called over,

"Excuse me." Kagome said and went to the older women.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she approached. "Ah- sister dearest this is Kagome. And Kagome this is my sister Yume. And these are her children Ah and Un." They were obviously twins a girl and a boy. They both had dark green hair; Ah was the girl she had her long hair plated into two plats that fell to her small waist, her same green eyes were smiling. Un, the boy had the same shade of hair as his sister but it was short and cut too the latest fashion; his eye though were a dark blue. "It's a nice to meet you Miss Kagome," they said in union and bowed. Kagome raised a slender eyebrow, and the twins grinned, and ran off too play with the other kids. "Dragon youkie," Kagome said, "They look like nice kin."

"How did you know?" Yume asked.

"Don't know I just do. I can sense sealing spells as well. Oh! I must be going now it was nice meeting you." And Kagome bowed and walked too Sango too meet more family and friends.

"Sakura," Yume said lightly, "Dose InuTashe knows that she's a miko?" Sakura smiled, and nodded "He knows a lot" Sakura said. "Anyone else that knows?" Yume asked again Sakura shock her head "Not that I know of sister dear." They sighed and joined the party.

People gathered around the table and started to dish up the food. Kagome sat across from Sango and Miroku whose cheek was bright read. And on her left was Yume. A high pitch laugh came and a body with a tight-dress sat beside Kagome. She gave a wave before slithering her legs under the table. 'Kagura' Kagome realised and then busied herself trying to ask if the salad in front of her had fish in it. "Ah look what the tide washed up," came a sneer from Kagome sighed, she still didn't get half of these 'insults' but got most of them from Sesshomaru; Kagome had figured out. Kagome ignored her and accepted a bowl of rice from Yume with a smile. Kagura gave a hiss; and with Kagome not noticing placed her glass the spot closest to Kagome AND the edge of the table.

Everyone was eating. And Kagome was finding it more and more hard too ignore Kagura and her high pitched laugh as she and some person beside her talked. The kids had already finished and they were running like chicken without heads chasing each other. And Kagura took her chance as Rin started to run aimlessly down the side of the table. Kagura quickly and falsely excused herself from each other and began to stand up and just as Rin passed she stuck out her foot and tripped Rin up and pretend to fall onto Kagome who went into a sprawl on the chair her hands sliding across the table knocking over plates and glasses getting her hands all foodie and wet.

Pain shoot threw Kagome's legs again, and because she hadn't transformed in awhile it hurt and Kagome was having a trouble suppressing it she could already fell the scales forming on her legs.

"Oh I'm soo sorry!" Kagome me said quickly, "I'll go get something to clean up!"

Kagome jumped out of the seat and begin too sprint down across the lawn and down the side of the house Sakura close behind her. Kagome burst threw the doors and tripped over a rug and her tail appeared and Kagome began too panic.

"Oh Kagome," Sakura said softly when she found the mermaid worried, scared and on the brink of tears.

"Help me Sakura!" Kagome pleaded.

"Auntie Sakura!" Rang Ah's voice, "Momma wants too know if there's anything she can have help with." Ah voice rang out.

"Coming dear!" Sakura shouted back.

Ah walked threw the doors and saw Sakura helping Kagome too her feet, "I tripped," Kagome explained. Ah gave a weak smile and lead away Sakura.

The smell of sea and oranges flooded the air as Sesshomaru walked pass the trio and into the house. And he was sure he and Ah smelled something fish.

(Not really you know like a feeling or something. Not the actual smell of fish)

* * *

END of chappy

Okay thanks 4 the reviews and all!


	9. A Suspect from the sea

**From The Sea She Walks**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha it doesn't take a brainy person to figure that out!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A single suspect from the sea**

Ah and Un crouched under the shadow of the tree. Talking in hush whispers "Something not normal about that woman!" Ah said hotly, "She seams a bit out of place and she's been flinch all day since the accident at lunch!"

"Year I have to agree sister," Un said lightly,

"She won't go swimming!" Ah said again, "What's so suspicious about that?" Un asked, "She stays away and I mean WELL away from the _water_!" Ah pointed out again. "You suspect her to be some alien or something?" Un asked what was his sister thinking, she'd kept a close eye on this Kagome since lunch. "Kinda," Ah paused, "I suspect her to be," she paused again and then pulled something out from under her dress, "a mermaid!" She held out a scale that was a deep purple that shone even in the darkness of the tree. It was no bigger than the palm of her small hand, as Un eyed it oddly, then nodded.

"I say we expose her!" Ah said coldly, "Plus I want to see for myself anyway!"

* * *

End of chappy 9

Okay i know it's short so please i begg yous (gets down on kness) don't tell me i do have eyes


	10. Attemps

**From The Sea She Walks**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Le sigh I don't own InuYasha. But I do own Le happy my most mischievous charters that are based on the two headed dragon thing in InuYasha Ah and Un!**

**YAY!!! (God this disclaimer is long! And lame!)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Attempts **

Kagome was invited to more "FAMILY AND FRIENDS" outings. And on each occasions she had somehow gotten wet and then somehow able to avoid being seen. It was miracles! The first day, (the first invite) the twins not meaning to Kagome thought had gotten wet then hugged her and threw her in the pool, (they have demon strength), but because of that the twins got grounded, and Kagome just made it inside, Sakura had to get InuTashe to help carry the fish person to the bedroom.

The second misshape was Kagura tipping a bucket of water over Kagome's head, "A 'JOKE'" she had called it. The final misshape was again the twins, who were having a water fight with water balloons and water guns witch all the kid fired upon the adults; lead by none other than Ah, and Un.

Today was a kids day and the final event or gathering. A tressure hunt in the nearby forest near the Toshi residents; the same forest the gang meet Kagome.

"Okay!" shouted one of the adults. "Even though most or the majority of you are demons or half demons you will all pair up." The children buzzed around and paired up. "AWW!! Come on Sesshomaru!" Came Rin's voice, she was stuck to Sesshomaru's leg clutching his lose jeans, "Be my partner!" Sesshomaru sighed and picked up the small chilled who cheered with joy. "If she gets Sesshy!" Shouted Ah, "We get Kagome!" Un finished!

"GO!" Shouted the parents and the kids were off some in blurs and others not. But Ah and Un tugged at Kagome's hands trying to get her to run faster.

* * *

END OF CHAPPY

You'll all just have to wait for the next chapter! HAHAHA!

Anyways

Try and update soon kay!


	11. The Girl Who Disobeys The Girl Who Save

**From The Sea She Walks**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Le sigh I don't own InuYasha. **

**Chapter Eleven: The Girl Who Disobeys. The Girl Who Saves.**

* * *

A twin tugged at Kagome's hands, as the other ran ahead and found a clue. Every now and then they'd run ahead and leave Kagome only to run back and say they'd figured out the clue and pull her in another direction

(88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888)

Back in the sea, a poster was placed on the underwater grand wall it read.

_The Thief known as Kagome, the daughter of the half-breed chila has fled the sea and gone on land. _

People gasped as they read this.

_But! Has returned to the sea on few attempts then fled back to the shore. If anyone has seen the mermaid, they are to contact your caption of your nearest guard centre. There is an award offered of any information of 20 gold shells. _

_Kikola, _

_The King._

(KIKOLA means thank you and so on! XD)

(CHILA means Miko ) )

**IN THE PALACE**

"No." said an old lady who stared into an over large diamond ball. Only a murky blue cloud fogged inside it. "There has been no activity for months!" the voice said. The voice was kind but edgy. It came from a middle aged mermaid who's blue tail curled around a coral table. "Keep scanning!" commanded the voice of the King. "Yes your Majesty!" the woman replied and continued scanning in her ball.\

(8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888)

Ah whizzed off into the trees soon followed after Ah. Kagome giggled and followed after them at a relaxing place.

"What do we do?" Ah demanded. Un sighed.

The screams came loud and clear to Kagome's ears. "Kagome! Kagome help!" Un pleaded. Then the sound of splashing water but Kagome went anyway.

The ground gave way beneath Ah's feet so fast she could grab anything and she disappeared into a hole; followed by Un. They splashed into water. The hole was so deep it went into the ground and hit an aquifer. Seeping in and filling the hole slowly, and it was so deep you couldn't see the bottom only swallowing blue darkness that had swallowed up Ah who had sunk like a stone.

(Not sure if its right, an underground water reserve thingy.)

Kagome's head popped over the edge of the hole to see Un floating on the water's surface. "Kagome help! Ah she goanna die soon!"

"Huh?" Kagome shouted back down.

"Me and Ah only have our FULL power when we are joined in our dragon form!" He quickly explained, "Were opposites. I float and she sinks. I can only go one mater under water or so! HELP she's goanna die soon! HELP!" tears welled in his eyes.

And the next thing Kagome new what she was doing she was jumping in the hole to save two kids!

To Un's shock Kagome dived into the water and swam down. A mermaid undercover WOULDN'T reveal herself for two troublesome demons.

Kagome hit the cold water and kept swimming down. Her clothes melted and legs went scaly and formed into a dark purple tail. With powerful strokes of her tail she was speeding threw the water.

Un looking down was debating with himself if purple blurred then disappeared underwater. There's no way she could hold her breath long enough to find his sister he thought to himself the began to pray.

The water was dark, but Kagome could make out every bump in the hole that was beginning to curve. Then in the dark laid Ah's body, her dress and hair floating around her with the small current that pulled threw the water. Ah's eyes were closing slowly and bubbles were no longer seeping from her mouth; she was on the brink of drowning.

Kagome curved easily in the water beside the girl. 'Hang on!' Kagome sent a telepathic message to the girl. Kagome took a breath then kissed the girls cold lips. (NOT like that perverts! I'm NOT a sick-o!)

Kagome's breath and power seeped threw the Ah's body. The curse, that she was led in water, broke and she could move. But what stunned her most was that she was breathing and she knew she was in water! Her vision began to clear. Hands pulled her into the sitting position and Ah saw Kagome's face in front of hers. Her black hair swirling around her, blue eyes happy.

Ah opened her mouth to say something but bubbles only bubbled out. 'Shhhh! Careful lets get you back up okay,' Kagome said in her head. Ah nodded her head still a bi foggy.

Taking Ah's hands Kagome powered back up to the surface.

Kagome burst threw the water's surface right next to Un. "Got her!" Kagome said pulling Ah to the surface. "How do we get back up!?" asked Un. "Like this!" Kagome said . Holding onto the waist of Ah's body, the water began to rise. Un in startle grabbed hold of Kagome's waist his feet beating against something scaly and slimy. "HUH!?" He said but the water shoots up taking the tree with it and washing them up.

Un and Ah coughed and spluttered. Kagome raised herself on her elbows, "Are you two all right?" Kagome asked. 'Yes!" Un said turning his head to face the woman, then his eyes widened and his mouth hanged open. As Kagome's tail flicked as Kagome dragged herself beside Ah's body. She moaned. Kagome not sure what to do got a gut feeling and brought her hands to Ah's temples and let her Miko powers bring the dazed girl out of the corner of her mind

The diamond ball began to glow a steady blue then the picture rose of Kagome becoming a mermaid. "Sire we have an image! The girl has transformed!" The King came to watch the ball show a visual picture of Kagome save what looked to be a human girl. Then use her powers in front of another human to get them out of what looked like to be whole. Then the human saw how Kagome was a mermaid and the ball went blank.

And all the King did was stroke his chin in thought as the mermaid witch waited silently.

"What are you doing!?" Un said quickly as he snapped out of his trance, he slapped away Kagome's hands from his sister; who began to wake. "Oh- um- I'm trying to help!" Kagome said her tail splashed on the water that socked the grass they laid on.

"Go away---" the he realised it, "MIKO!" He breathed. "Stay away. Go away be gone!"

Kagome was rather hurt by this and calmly said, "Well I would if I could." She made a loud thump with her tail that sent a splash of water over to the twins. "Ka-Kagome," whispered Ah hoarsely, "Why did you save me? You used your power. You made,' she paused and took a hungry deep breath of air, "You made me able to breath and see _underwater_. You turned me."

"Shhhh." Kagome said, "Don't thank me. I was acting on a childhood story: That a kiss from a fish person or mer-person could give such abilities to those in need."

"My head hurts." Ah complained.

"Well you almost died down there," Kagome pointed out. Ah gave a laugh then went to sleep.

Ah carried Un under a tree then went to help Kagome. "Look," he said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kagome asked, "If it's for me being well half fish and a Miko. It's okay."

"But how can I repay you? Me and my sister- You didn't have to save us you know. The act you put on that you couldn't swim would be enough and now I and my sister know you secret!" He was taking a deep breath now and Kagome laughed.

"Well if you really want to pay me back you could not tell anyone; I'm in enough trouble with the sea and you telling every one and getting people suspicious won't do me any good. PLUSE if Sesshomaru found out I was half fish I wouldn't hear the end of it!"

"What trouble? And what do you have against Sesshy he really cool once you get to know him!"

"How about I tell you later?! When no body can walk upon or hear us. How dose that sound and I'll tell you and your sister!?" Kagome said. Ah laughed and dragged Kagome away from the water while she told him about her culture.

Kagome sat on her couch looking at a magazine; still bewildered of the fashion of the land people. Some of the clothes were really nice others just made her screw up her nose.

The door bell rang and Kagome put the coffee on the coaster on the table before going to answer the door. "Hello!" Greeted Yume, with the twins beside her. Kagome smiled and let them enter. The twins went to explore the house while Yume lingered at the door. "Thank you for looking after them, while I go out!" Yume said gratefully. "It's no problem!"

They said there byes and Kagome turned to face the twins, smiles on their faces. "What's this?" They asked holding up a bag of sea shells. "Kagome smiled there my prized positions!" Kagome said. "Who's this?" Ah asked holding up a coral picture of Tally. Kagome sighed sadly, "She was my only friend when I lived in the sea! Her name is Tally."

Then the twins brought out the most unexpected things from behind their back. Big fully loaded water guns. And they all had fun racing around and all laughed as Kagome fell over her own tail. "What's this?" Ah asked looking at the necklace that hung around Kagome's neck. "It was given to me. Before my," she paused, "She disappeared." Ah nodded as she placed a towel over Kagome's tail.

Yume picked the twins up at 4:00 and Kagome was left alone, until the door bell rang at 4:30. She opened the door to see Sango and Miroku. "Kagome!" Sango said quickly and dragged her out of her apartment and into Miroku's car.

They pulled up at InuTashe's house with in ten minuets. They pushed Kagome into the mansion and pulled her into the second floor 'fun' room. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were playing pool. "What are you guys doing here?!" InuYasha asked, as he nocked his ball into the hole, the cursed as his Wight ball followed and down the pocket. "Were disusing the up coming 'ball' that your father invited us to!" Kikio said as she walked into the room.

(NOW PAY ATTENTION!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT! Now in chapter 5 (I think) I introduced Kikio twice then changed it then changed it into Kagura! SORRY!)

The sons grumbled.

"Me and Sango are going together!" Miroku said proudly, Sango sighed then nodded. "Now who's going with Kikio?" Sango asked. InuYasha raised his hand a light stain of pink on his cheeks. "So that leaved Kagome and Sesshomaru to go together!"

"Wait!" Kagome said sharply, "There is NO way I'm going ANYWHERE with that frozen prick!"

Sango gave a light giggle, "Oh but you have too!"

"No I don't! Plus I don't like parties!" Kagome added.

"Oh but you do Kagome. I'll force you to go!" Sango said creeping closer and closer with Kikio falling behind her. "Why don't you get Kagura to go with him?" Kagome said. "I would not," Sesshomaru spoke, "be caught dead with that tramp!"

"You're not helping!" Kagome stopped her foot on the floor and glared at the much taller being. "Who said I wanted to help!" Sesshomaru said and pocket another one of his balls. Kagome gave a frustrated growl. Then burst out laughing as Sango began to tickle her ribs. "S-s-stop!' Kagome laughed trying to push away Kikio's hands that now came to help with the touter. "Now come on Kagome!" Kikio said, "we've got Sesshy to agree to go with you! Don't make this hard!" Kagome fell to the ground and Sango sat on her back; making Kagome laugh even more. Kagome's eyes began to tear as she begged Sango to get off. Sango shake her head, "Not until you –whoa- agree to go to the ball!"

"F-fine! Just get off!"

Sesshomaru sighed, this how they got him to agree they caught him off a guard, while he was playing his guitar, and to get them to stop prancing around like idiots singing some idiot boy band song that they _knew_ he hated he agreed to go to the ball with Kagome.

Kagome and Sango walked up the stairs to their apartments. Chattering about random things.

"Um- Sango," Kagome said as she stopped at her door way, "There's one thing."

"Yeah what is it?" Sango asked.

"I don't know how to dance." Kagome said. Sango looked wide eyed then sighed. "Well then we'll have to teach you," Sango started to walk back to her apartment, "Oh it's in two weeks time the ball!"

And Sango disappeared around the corner.

END OF CHAPPY

* * *

3+15 pages! I'm so proud of my self!

LOL

Anyway I just want t say this!

"Who ever said nothing was impossible obversely didn't try slamming a revolving door!"


	12. The Ball

**From The Sea She Walks**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Le sigh I don't own InuYasha. **

**Chapter Twelve: The Ball!**

* * *

Sango had dropped of Kagome at the day spa in the mid-morning before the ball. Everyone had chipped in for her to go; well only InuYasha, Miroku, herself and Kikio for they had the master of all master plans. To hook up Kagome who was shy and Sesshomaru who was as solid and as cold as ice together.

Now Sango followed Sakura to her wardrobe of 'spare ball stuff'. Sango had quickly filled in the women before hand over the phone and she had happily agreed to help. Now as they searched the thousand and one clothes that hung around the place Sakura was about to crack up laughing as she pulled out a very tight black dress. Sango shook her head and said, "That remind the ice pick of Kagura!" Sakura gave a thoughtfully look at the dress then nodded, "What am I thinking!?"

Kagome as much as she was worried, found she was relaxing as she sunck deeper into the hot mud. It had only felt like it had been five minuets but she'd been wrong it had been 60 full minuets and she was whizzed to the shower. A 'maid' put the cold water on full bore but before Kagome could take any notice it was warm again. "You have such a pretty figure!" said the maid as Kagome tried to pull the extremely small towel over her butt; which was hidden; and her breast; which were also hidden. "Now you're going to have a massage to get you all ready to dance the night away!" The maid said dreamily, "Then a face purification, then hair and make-up! Then it should be time for you to go!"

Kagome was pulled into another room and by then she was lost. They put three different masks on Kagome's skin. The first to open up get the dirt of her skin, the second to get her pauses open and the last to wash her face. That took about two and half hours because each mask was left on for 30 minuets. Kagome sighed as the 'maids' rubbed on very nice very fine and very expensive moisture on her skin.

At 5:30 Sango dropped of the dress at the Day-Spa so they knew hoe to do the hair and make-up. The 'maid' from before gasped at the fine dark emerald green dress Sango held out. Then and then pouted and joked how she wished she was Kagome; turns out she was one of 'Sesshomaru's Fan Club' thing.

The make and hair lady (what-Eva-their-called), Linda, looked at the dress for a second then diapered to do Kagome's hair and make-up.

It was six when Kagome was pulled into the car by Sango. "Now for you to change!" Sango said happily pulling the dress out. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Sango covered her open mouth, "Just put it on!"

In the car with much difficultly Kagome emerged with the green dress attached to her body as if it had been her real skin.

Sango applauded as she finished ding the zip up. "How do I look?" Kagome asked nervously. "Lets go see!" Sango took her hand and lead her into the first floor bathroom that was the size of a bedroom. Kagome looked at her refection in the mirror. She barely recognized her self. Her hair was curled a bit more then usual and was bouncing pass her shoulders. The dark emerald dress was elegant. It clung to her nicely not to lose but not so tight that her boobs would seam that they were d-cups. It had small sleeves, only two inches long that sat on her arms. Kagome gave a quick turn and the back had a invisible zip that went from the top to her butt.

"There's something not right!" she said finally peering closely at her face. She had the similar shade of green above her eyes but not much. She grabbed a towel and wet it and wiped of the lip gloss on her lips and the blush on her cheeks. Sango gasped but then smiled she looked prettier with-out the little above her eyes gave a nice touch. Come-on lets wait out side.

(Sango was waring a nice black satrapy dress that went to her ankles. Kikio a blue two piece set dress.)

Sesshomaru was the first of the males to arrive onto the porch. Kagome was trying to remember the steps that Sango had tried to teach her.

FLASHBACK

"One. Two. Three." Sango called banging a stick on the ground. Kagome was dancing with Miroku. "Kenka!" Kagome said again and slapped the pervert on the cheek leaving a bright red hand mark. "Sango this isn't working. He can't keep his hands off my butt!" Sango nodded in agreement and sighed.

END OF FLASHBACK

Her dress swished and swayed as Kagome moved her feet, silently counting the beat. "Ah! Sesshomaru! It's nice to see you!" Sango said, startling the Kagome who jumped. He nodded but couldn't help looking at his date. She was _stunning_ he had to admit; it was a bummer that she was forced to go with him though.

Soon everyone was piling into the car and they were off to the ball!

TWO DAYS BEFORE

Bring! Bring! Sesshomaru pulled out his mobile (cell-phone) and answered it not taking the time to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" he said.

"Oh HI!" came Kagura's voice,

'How on Earth did SHE get my number?' Sesshomaru asked himself. "Yes?" he asked.

Kagura didn't hesitate, "Do you want to come to the ball with me!?" Sesshomaru smiled to himself, "No sorry I'm already going with someone else!" And he hung up, and turned off his phone.

The call was ended not the way she had planed. Kagura stared bleakly at the receiver then slammed it down. "Who on Earth is he going with!?" Kagura asked herself. Then gave an evil smile, picked up the ricer and diled an old friend; her plan would work it was very simple, make him jealous!

There were loads of people at this ball. Kagome asked Sango what to do and she told her the truth, "Take Sesshy's hand and follow him. Stick to him like glue if you can!" Kagome frowned then went back to her 'date'.

Sesshomaru went and talked to his dad's business partner or sons or daughters or wives. The music went quite and InuTashe steeped on to the stage. "I'd like to thank you to attend this gathering. Many of you may not know but this is a party to celebrate something wonderful." He pauses, "My wife Sakura is pregnant!"

People gasped then cheered. InuYasha and Sesshomaru stood in sock. Kagome clapped smiling, not sure what the word pregnant mente but assumed it had something to do with a babe for the couple next to them whispered about another half-breed coming into the world.

"Now and celebration of the soon-to-be new addition, I'd like the hole of my family and their dates to have a dance!" InuTashe said holding a glass of wine high in the air. "Come on boys!"

The sons knowing better to disagree with their father, who was obviously drunk or had some evil plan up his sleeve, they made their way on to the dace floor that was clear.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome whispered up, "I-"

"Just follow my lead," Sesshomaru whispered down. Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru placed his hand on her back. Mummers went across the crowed around them as the four people began to dance.

Kagome found it very easy to dance with Sesshomaru. "You look stunning," he whispered down to her, "and the crowed also thinks so." Kagome gave a small gasp and turned an even deep red. He stomach was up in butterflies and she wasn't sure why; this made her very confused. Soon people began to join in with the dancing, and Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way off the dance floor. "Do you want a drink?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded and walked to the balcony to wait.

"Why hello," Said a voice from behind her, Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw a man almost as tall as Sesshomaru. He had jet black hair and dark blue eyes. Kagome gave a nod, and he continued; "You are very beautiful" he commented. Kagome did not blush at this but just flicked strand of her hair over her shoulder. The man walked up beside her and leaned o the balustrade and looked at her, but Kagome just looked at the half moon. "My name is Shu. My I ask what a pretty woman such as your self name is."

Sesshomaru appeared behind Kagome and gave her a tap on the shoulder and handed her a glass punch! Kagome accepted it and gave a small sniff before taking a sip. "My name is Kagome, nice to meet you." Kagome said blandly. Shu smiled, "Shu-!!" Kagura's voice called, "I've been looking for you everywhere for you!"

Kagura prance onto the balcony, a broad, read lipped smiled on her make-up caver face. The silk red dress that clung so tight to her body you'd think she fall over.

"Ah- Kagura my dear." Shu said as Kagura appeared beside him. "Oh- Sesshomaru. Hi. My you look hansom!" Kagura said smiling at him, "Congrats on your mother by the way!" Shu said,

"Yes indeed I hope it's a girl!" Kagura said clapping her hands, "Your mother needs a girl in the family!"

"Kagura you don't mind if I take a dance with Kagome here do you?" Shu asked. Kagura shock her head, "Nope you go right a head and I'll talk to Sesshy here!"

Kagome didn't have time disagree as Shu quickly took her hand and led her onto the dace floor.

"Who's Kagome dancing with?" InuYasha asked Kikio. "Don't know but I haven't seen him before." Kikio replied. "That's the least of our worries!" Sango said as she walked up beside the two, "He's KAGURA'S date."

"Poor Kagome! She doesn't look like she's having fun at all, with this man at all." Miroku said as he joined. "It not what it look likes." Kikio said, "The man he doesn't let her talk. He only lets her answer questions; there up to something; him and Kagura!"

"I'll deal to this!" Miroku said and he stalked towards the dancing pair, before any one could stop him.

"Excuse me, but may I have a dance with the young maiden?" Miroku asked Shu as he held out his hand. Kagome thanked the sea god silently as Shu handed her over, and walked back to Kagura and Sesshomaru who were still on the balcony. The two began to dance. "Keep you hands off my butt if you know what's best for you," Kagome warned. Miroku laughed, "I wouldn't think of it!"

"Thank you Miroku. For saving me Shu gives me the creeps." Kagome said and gave him a hug at the end of their dance. Miroku laughed and Kagome headed towards the drink table.

Kagome returned to Sesshomaru with a glass of red wine in her hand. And Kagura and Shu left.

"Don't you think you're a bit young to be drinking?" Sesshomaru inquired. "I didn't really have a say in it. The man behind the bar just handed it to me!" Kagome took a sip from the glass. Sesshomaru smiled, it was barely a up turn of the lips but it was still a smile, Kagome saw this and coked on the liquid. He patted her on the back gently, and gave another smile one no one saw.

Sesshomaru and Kagome left together after finding out that the others wanted to stay. This was after Kagome had finished her drink. The limo pulled up at Kagome's apartment complex. "I'll walk you to your door." Kagome gave a bubbly laugh and got out.

At the door Kagome fumbled with the key and the lock. "Bubbling idiot aren't you." He commented Kagome gave another bubbly laugh and grinned. QLICK the lock un-locked and the door swang open. "Thanks Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

In a seconds she was standing on tippee-toes Kagome reached up and kissed Sesshomaru. Lightly, but it was still a kiss. Then like a bubbling idiot she raced inside and locked the door.

Sesshomaru stood completely stunned. But zoned back in as laughter came around the corner. It was Sango and Miroku. He glared at them as he stalked pass but that didn't stop the snickering.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sango rasped on Kagome's door and a bagged eye, grumpy Kagome opened it. "Stop the noise!" she said sharply, "head hurting." She walked away feet dragging leaving that door wide open. Sango came in a bit bewildered but still smirking closing the door behind her.

When she re-entered the lounged she saw Kagome slumped in the couch with her eyes closed.

"Kagome?' Sango asked. Kagome moaned

"Head hurts wont stop." She said. Sango sighed and asked, "How many drinks did you have last night?" Kagome moaned again, "I think I had . . . one. It was red and strong. I think" Sango gave a laugh witch earned a glare from Kagome, "Hangover." Was she simply said, and as she headed towards the kitchen she call back over her shoulder. "You know you kissed Sesshomaru last night!" And Kagome gave a loud gasp as she remembered what she had done!

END OF CHAPPY

You'll get Sesshy's point of view on the kiss in the next chapter I think. Anyway. The next chapter involves a boat and the sea!!

Oh and i've finally finished the 7th book of Harry Potter! And its so good! Loved the ending!

Wolf-Singer 94

When life gives you lemons find someone u hate and squzee it in their eyes! lol


	13. When You Find A Friend

**From The Sea She Walks**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Kay. This is getting old!**

**Chapter thirteen: When You Find a Friend**

* * *

Three days passed and Kagome had avoided Sesshomaru like cat and water. She now sat on a boat miles from shore, in the middle of an ocean! Kagome cursed again, HOW COULD SHE LET SANGO DRAG HER ALMOST HOME!!

TOO SESSHOMARU!! (What you've al been waiting for…plays Jaws them song)

He's a bit OOC here but . . . 

'Like cat and water.' Sesshomaru mused to himself as he sat once again in his second store bed-room his guitar he had been trying to play beside him. 'That's what she's been doing, three days and not a word. Wait! Why am I even thinking about this again?' It always led to the same question _'why doesn't it bother me?'_

(F.Y.I just in case' you don't know the two people have known each other for months I think it been about four or five months….who knows)

'She humiliated me in front of Miroku and Sango! Worthless human.' He sat for a few moments before setting off to the kitchen, 'I need to move it's to big here.' He told himself trying to stop him from the plaguing thought of Kagome he had been having since the kiss; it didn't work, as his youkai side remembered her lips against his. And Sesshomaru growled mentally at his demonic side.

(Voices inside his head are so fun to do… sorry)

_Were you growling at me? _His youkai side chuckled at him from inside his head. _But you'd only be growling at yourself after all we are the same person!_

Sesshomaru growled again. _Is it me or the miko you're growling at? _Sesshomaru had figured out a little while after Kagome saved the two dragon youkai twins that she was a miko; something hid her power from him and he assumed it to be her doing.

'Both!' he told the little voice. The voice chuckled again, and Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. _She is a pretty little miko_ his youkai side mused to Sesshomaru. 'Go away.' Sesshomaru said as a margin began to form. _Not until you come to your senses. _And the voice faded away, until the next time. Sesshomaru sighed this was just a 'when-you-start-getting-a-drunk-miko-kissing-you,-a-little-annoying-voice comes-into-you-head-and-it-wont-go-away' week.

Back To Kagome and the Boat!!

They encored down a little while ago and Sango was making lunch as Miroku fished. But Kagome sat at the driver's seat; worry building up inside of her. Miroku broke the comfortable silence, "You know Kagome. I didn't think you'd have it in you to go and kiss Mr. Ice-cube. Lord of Greenland!" Kagome gasped and threw the closest thing at him, a pen witch bonded off his head making him wobble as her face blushed five shades of red. "Now, now don't make me fall over bored. The fish are good here but there's a massive current here and I'd be swept away lost out sea."

"Hopefully you'd land on china's shores and be convicted of terrorism!" Kagome said and Sango laughed.

"Kagome where are you from?" Miroku asked out of the blue, "I never asked you I just realised!"

"Ah- from far, far away. I moved around a lot." Kagome lied and a not began to form in the pit of her stomach. Miroku was about to ask more when the boat gave a sharp swivel. Kagome wobbled and landed inside the boat; Miroku already at the steering wheel.

_SPLASH!_

There wasn't even a scream. Just that awful sound echoing up from the water-side of the boat. Kagome turned around just in time to see Sango's hand disappear under the water. "Sango!" screamed Miroku and was hanging over the edge of the boat. Kagome grabbed his waist to stop him from jumping over bored. "DON'T, AS YOU SAID THE CURRENTS MIGHTY STRONG AROUND HERE IF YOU GO IN YOU'LL DROWN!" Kagome shouted; the not in her stomach made her want to puke. "BUT WHAT ABOUT SANGO!?" Miroku shouted back, "SHE AN'T THE STRONGEST SWIMMER SHE ONLY SWIMS IN POOLS CAUSE SHE CAN REACH THE BOTTOM!"

Kagome didn't even think she just shouted, "you better be able to keep secrets" and dived into the water. And Miroku went into panic mode but didn't jump in the water for two shimmering green unbreakable lines looped around his wrists and chained him to the floor of the boat.

This was risky. But she had to save Sango, she had to. She swam. The current didn't affect her; if just felt like a slow moving water, but Kagome knew it had to be strong for Sango was no where in sight. Then she saw bubbles. Only small twinkle like things that floated up to the surface; and Kagome bolted down on a diagonal line.

Sango's eyes were fluttering shut. She was barely conscious. The something warm flowed from her lips. (Again people I'm not a freken' perv!) Kagome acted like with Ah. Sango gave a sharp breath in the opened her eyes slowly. 'Sango! Oh God! You're alright!' Kagome sent a telepathic message to her. Sango opened her mouth to speak. 'Use your thoughts.'

'Kagome where are we?' she asked

Kagome answered automatically, 'In the ocean.'

'But I fell over bored. And sunk and how are we breathing underwater?'

'Look around' Kagome could not bear to look her friend in the eye as she made her tail brush against Sango's legs. 'Ah- what was that…' thought trailed off as she saw the purple-silver-scaly tail. 'Kagome…'

'I'm sorry I lied to you' was all she could think back.

'I must be dreaming'

'Sorry but this is all real.' Sango jerked her hand out of Kagome's grasp and gasped. The spell broke in an instant. Kagome grabber Sango by the waist and swam as fast as she could to the surface.

They broke the surface; Sango was unconscious as Kagome looked around franticly for Mirkou's boat. There it was. And Kagome swam, so fast she reached the boat in 40seconds.

The shimmering lines disappeared and Miroku stumbled forward. "Miroku!" Kagome's voice sang from the side of the boat. "But how?" he started to ask as he looked at Sango in Kagome's arms. "You'll find out in a second," snapped Kagome, "Get her in the boat!" Miroku hauled Sango over the edge and safely inside the boat. He put her on her side and opened her mouth. Water poured out of her mouth. He then laid her on back; when he herded Kagome sob. Sango glowed a mix between purple and silver. She gave a sharp breath in and chocked up all the water in her lungs.

"Kagome get in the boat!" Miroku called over his shoulder, as he cheeked if Sango was alright. "I can't" she called back.

"Huh"

"Help!" she sobbed. Miroku knew Sango would be alright for she was looking around breathing fine. He went over to the boat and grabbed Kagome by the hand. Kagome as light as Sango, if not lighter, but as soon as her tail left the water, Miroku fell backwards and Kagome tumbled inside the boat with a thump.

"Kagome you alright?" Miroku asked, then made a gaga noise as he saw Kagome prop herself up on her elbows and look at him, her purple tail glinting in the sun light. It was like that for minutes, the only sound was Sango's loud breathing. She groaned finally and opened her eyes, to see Miroku looking down at her. "S-S-Sango! Good Lord you alright!" He could almost do the 'Happy Dance' but there was still the mermaid in his father's boat problem . . . was it even a problem?

Sango sat up with Mirkou's help and looked around to see the mermaid Kagome sitting, her tail curled beside her looking down, ashamed. "Kagome," Sango whispered, "Is. That. Is. AH- Kagome this isn't a dream?"

"If it's a dream were all having the same one," Miroku said, staring at Kagome.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, her voice loudened, "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to lieu! Buts is the LAW OF THE SEA, every mer-person follows it! I mean I'm so sorry! Pleas don't tell anyone!"

Then Sango began to chuckle, "So this explains _everything_! I mean, we found you near a _river_. No camping stuff. Ask what on Earth a _car_ is. Never went swimming! But umm- why do this reveal you screat to me-us?"

"Because your my friends. My frist real friends that arnt' fish!" Kagome said, "I trust you!"

Somehow they all ended up laughing. The Miroku said, "But that doesn't explain why you _kissed_ the stoic demon _Sesshomaru_!" And Kagome went a deep red as her legs came back and her old clothes as well.

**END of CHAPTER**

**EXTRA**

**(This was something I just thought up and had to put here, It has absolutely nothing to do with the story forgive me!)**

**Part 1**

One happy and merry day, the cast of InuYasha decide to go to the beach. They were all having fun, playing in the water, trying to get girls, sun backing, even a little fight between the two Inu brothers that didn't result everyone going home because the beach was destroyed.  
Anyway.  
The here comes the Ranma ½ cast. And the day just got wired.

**Okay I think there is going to be a little of this sub-day-story on the rest of the chapters, if I remember. Memory of a gold fish oh have… but oh well. **

**Okay sorry it was so late.**

**forgive me**

**Nay-way**

**The next chapter. . . I think she'll go see Kaede and Shippo again. What do you think?**

**LOL**

**Oh and sorry if what Sesshy thought was no good. . . Do pass your opions, but please NO FLAMES i don't think i could handle it! **


	14. Family Secreats

**From The Sea She Walks**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Kay. This is getting old!**

**Chapter fourteen: Family**

* * *

Kagome nocked on the door. No reply, she knocked again this time the door opened to reveal Shippo. He looked tired. He gave a sleepy smile and walked from the door. He disappeared up the stair case. She pocked her head around the door frame, "Ah- Kagome! Come on in!" Keade's voice range, "I'm in the kitchen!"

Kagome made her way down the hall and into the kitchen. Keade was just flicking the switch and the kettle went to life. "Bit early for a visit." Kagome glanced at the clock above the sink – 8:00 – "Sorry I just couldn't find a better time to come over. I have a few questions I need answered."

Keade smiled, "I thought you would" she said and turned to get two cups from the cupboards. "Take a seat my dear."

Kagome sat down. "I was wondering," Kagome looked up, "Would you be able to teach me to be a miko, use my powers more effectively?" Keade raised an eye brow, "Why would you want to know how to be a miko?"

Kagome sighed, "I'll have to go back to the sea sooner or later and I'd like the knowledge to start a business, so I can have a family." She paused, "And so I can erase the memory of the ones I'd come in contact with."

Keade stayed silent and placed to mugs on the table. And Kagome started to cry.

"Why what's the matter dear?" Keade asked pouring the hot water into the cups.

"I- I don't want them to forget me!" she hiccupped, "But it's the way it has to be if I'm a – a mermaid and their human! Their, you, are the only ones I have left! Grandmother is dead and mother is gone no father. Nothing!"

Keade patted the mermaid on the head and placed a mug full of tea on the table in front of her.

Keade hugged her and said "Your not alone your mother is alive and with your grandfather." Kagome froze. Her mother the one that abounded her all those years ago, the one who she loved most in the whole seven seas only to disappear. "She's alive?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"Yes and she close by to."

"She's here, have you told her about me?" Kagome whispered in shaky sobs.

"No. And I won't. It is not my place to interfere with other – epically mer-people – lives. Not with matters this important." Keade said sternly. Kagome snivelled,

"Do you know shy she left me?" Kagome asked,

"Yes I do. But it is not my place to say," Keade released Kagome, "But I can tell you this. It was not because of you that she left." Kagome nodded.

They sat in silence while they drank their tea. "it is best that I be going," Kagome said her eyes were still tinted red, but her voice was back to normal. "Ah- Kagome," Keade said at the door way, "You said you mated to learn how to be a miko I shall teach you on one condition, next time you visit could you bring me some nice tea. I seam to be out and won't be able to get some soon." Kagome gave a smile,

"Thank you," she said back, "Thank you and thank you for not making me see my mother." Quickly they made an agreement next Saturday they would begin training. And quickly Keade gave Kagome her mother's address just in case she decided to see her.

"Keade," Shippo said coming down the stairs, all ready for the day to come, "When you said that Kagome had a ruff road ahead did that mean that she'd have to face her fears?" Keade nodded,

"Her worst fear- facing her mother. That is what she fears most facing her mothr and being rejected."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Well there you go! Sorry if its short but this is just to get it back on the roll. So Kagome has her mother close by. . . . .

Anyway I can't say when the next chapter is but I'll try to get it done as soon as possible. As soon as I finish some work I have to do!

Please read and review!!


	15. Dangers

**From The Sea She Walks**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Man why do people do this? I don't own InuYasha**

**Chapter fifteen: Dangers**

* * *

He had watched her, but spoken to her very little. There was something that stopped him every time he went to approach her. It made him turn and head back the way he came. But yesterday was different.

FLASHBACK

He approached with three quick steps. "Kagome!" he called, she turned to face her land lord. Her stomach erupted in butterflies. "Good afternoon," Naraku greeted, he turned to the sky, "But it looks like it is going to rain."

"Rain?" Kagome asked, as she walked up to the door.

"Yeah," Naraku said a bit bewildered, "Water droplets that fall from the sky."

That was when she turned her head to the sky, eyeing the bubbling black clouds that swept this way with her chocolate brown orbs. How he loved those eyes, and her hair, dark as raven feathers. He touched her arm gently, she snapped her head back to her land lord, "Are you alright he asked? Are you feeling well?" he relished the feel of her skin against his. How he loved Kagome.

END OF FLASHBACK

But a threat had come. Narky watched as a blond haired, tall, male he had learned to be the eldest son of the famous InuTashe had collected Kagome and taken her some where. He was a threat, but it was not like he would just go and pick a fight with that demon, not one who was heir to the Demonic Western Lands.

So now he had to . . . pursue his Kagome more. Talk to her every chance her could, make her feel special and eventually get what he wanted from her. He would have her what ever the cost.

Shu looked over his desk blankly. Then Kagura came in, clearly not happy. "I just rung Sesshomaru!" she growled, "And he rejected me AGAIN! Its that witches fault! Where on earth did she come from?"

"The sea," Shu replied looking at his cousin.

"Oh have you found any proof?" she asked.

Her cousin shrugged his shoulders, "its not solid enough to present." He pushed a few buttons on a remote and a plasma screen appeared. It showed three DNA strands.

"This one here," Shu said pointing to the one of the left, "Is Kagome's DNA and the other is," Shu points to the one in the middle, "Is a water demon's DNA and the last one is a shark demon DNA."

Kagura was smart, she didn't use her smarts often but she was smart. "They look nothing alike!"

"Yes, but." He pressed another button on the remote and another DNA a picture over lapped Kagome's "This is what happened when we poured water over the hair I got from her at the ball."

Kagura peered at the screen again. "They look alike now. How?"

"Were not sure. But what we have discovered. Is that she had the ability to walk among humans, and that as the other DNA shows is that she can breath under water and above it, and that she has Miko power as well."

"How soon do you think till we have till we can expose the mermaid?" Kagura asked

"Not sure. I need to get closer to her. And Kagura we will need your special talent soon so be ready." Kagura nodded and went out the door. He pressed another button and the DNA pictures were gone and a radar and a picture appeared. A black haired lady holding a baby in the water. . . Kagome and her mother.

* * *

Well there you go. And if you forgot who Shu is review the chapter called Ball. He makes his first real appearance there. SO Kagome had enemies. BE CEARFUL!

R&R

Thanks


	16. WARNING

Warning Wolf-Singer94 has changed accounts

**Warning Wolf-Singer94 has changed accounts!**

**usagi-dorobou**

**Please continue to read my stories will be posting new chapters of some soon (maybe no promises)**

**-**

**Thanks**


End file.
